I'm a Monster
by xDiv
Summary: Lies. Secrets. They make the world go round and round and round... but some secrets cannot be kept hidden forever. Fifteen year old Ender's life is filled with nothing but abuse and turmoil, because people feared him for reasons he doesn't know. But, what happens when he discovers the truth? When he comes face to face with the Monster within.


Alright… One shot. One session. One hour. I got this.

**Attention Readurs: **Hello, this is xDiv and this is my first ever fanfiction. Woo. I probably stated this in my profile but just in case just a note. This **story **takes place in kind of a modern scene in the minecraft world, but don't picture everything as square people. Picture it as like actually people. This is probably an absolutely useless author's note because most people probably won't do it but whatever. I will be updating every 5-7 days so keep an eye out if you wanna catch the next chapter (If you actually like this story).

Special thanks to my friend S.A.D. Ecstasy for introducing me to and thanks to vOceanic for making such wonderful stories and motivating me to be a better writer. So, without further ado, here is the story:

_Chapter 1: Outcast_

_I will kill you._

The defenseless boy collapsed to his knees with blood purging from his chest. He looked to where the dagger impaled him. His trembling fingers rose up at the hilt and took hold of it as he used the last of his strength to tug on it. More blood spluttered as he did so and the blade only moved out of his chest slightly. Heart beating furiously the boy continued his effort in pulling the dagger out. Tears ran down his face and blood trickled from the corner of his lips. The boy refused to give up. _Not now_ he thought _not now…_

He looked up trying to get one last look at the man who did this to him, but it was impossible to see. His vision went blurry and everything around him was spinning. One last time he repeated.

_I will kill you…_

A lone heartbeat faded away slowly and then everything went black.

…

_Two weeks earlier._

The room lit up in seconds as the sun's rays soaked through the shattered window and on to the sleeping boy's face. He lazily put an arm over his eyes trying to block the sunlight from reaching his eyes.

"Ugh…" he groaned turning over on his side causing the bed to make a loud creaking noise. Despite the old and worn out condition of the bed, it was quite comfortable and provided at least a couple hours of sleep. "Why do I have to wake up? Why do I even have to exist?" the boy muttered under his breath and pushed his face deeper into the pillow.

"Ender!" a voice boomed from another region of the house "Breakfast!"

Ender sighed and tried to make his voice audible "Be there in five minutes…" He yawned and got up from his bed. Blinking a few times he scanned the room as he did every morning. There was a sole window to the left of his bed that was shattered and dirty from time left uncleansed. _Someone could easily break in and steal from us _he thought to himself _that is… if we owned anything that actually had value. _

To his right sat couple of dust covered cabinets containing very few clothes. The room itself was an entire mess and was almost impossible to keep clean. The walls were painted a light blue color that looked like it faded more every minute that passed. Finally there was the door. Wooden and chipped; it didn't look like much and would probably break if you swung it hard enough.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Ender ran a hand through his black hair and blinked a few times. "Yep… same shitty life." He forced himself to get dressed and put on some old jeans and his favorite hoodie. On his way out the door he passed by a mirror and stopped next to it. For a moment, he actually considered looking at it, but decided that it was best not to look at his reflection. Ender already knew what he was. He already knew what waited in the mirror. He knew he was a monster.

"Can you hurry up?" The woman waiting for him in the kitchen was beginning to get anxious and decided to use a sharper tone.

"One second, Ira…" He tried to make his voice louder but failed for he was too tired. _Too tired of a lot of things_

Ira, short for Iraideliz, took a deep breath and watched the breakfast she had made on the table get colder with each passing second. She was a fairly old woman, forty-three to be exact, and she made it her duty to be Ender's legal guardian. Ira began finger combing her fairly short brown hair as she waited for him to come and eat breakfast. The kitchen was nothing really special to look at, let alone sit down and eat there. With a broken stove that could only be turned on by using a match, a rusty faucet that could generate warm water whenever it pleased, a wooden table missing a portion of its leg and was propped up by a few books, and a pantry door containing… well not really much.

Ender walked in the kitchen and stared at Ira for a moment and forced a smile. Her skin was a tannish white and her eyes were hazel brown. She was a fairly skinny woman at around 5'7 in height. _I wonder how she looked when she was younger… she must have been beautiful_

"Good morning." Ender finally said after a few seconds of awkward smiling. He took a seat on a metal stool that was anything but comfortable and stared at his eggs. He could smell them when he was just getting out of bed. The smell delightful and felt it multiply knowing that it was Ira's cooking that was waiting for him. It was partially the only reason why he got out of bed. After drooling over his plate for a few seconds he took hold of the plastic utensils she left him and scarfed it down.

"Hungry?" Ira asked teasingly before sneezing loudly. She had a habit of constantly sneezing for reasons she wasn't even quite sure of herself. After recomposing herself she grabbed the plate from the table and started to scrub it under the cold water of the sink. "Now you should get to school, you don't wanna be late, do you?"

"Not like it matters. Who's going to care anyways?" he snorted back. Ender didn't like getting an attitude with her, but for some reason it just blurted out. He sighed internally and decided best it was time to leave. He gathered his black book bag resting idly beside the table and made way for the door, all the while he stared at the tile covered ground below him; It was an odd thing that he liked to do, but Ender thoroughly enjoyed tracing the lines on the floor and watching where it cracked to avoid stepping on those areas. Ira stopped him before he could reach the door.

"Do you not hear that?" She gestured towards the outside. "It's raining. Wanna go without an umbrella?" She folded her arms and waited for a response.

"Yes..." Ender waited a couple of seconds before responding. Although the breakfast was great, he wasn't in the mood to be lectured about the rain and why he should go outside with an umbrella. He shoved passed the woman and immediately opened the door.

The street looked as it always did: abandoned. He wasn't sure why for a moment then cursed himself under his breath when _that thing_ crept back into his mind. It was a dumb thought. Shaking his head he looked up at the gray clouds and watched as the rain fell onto the sidewalk. Slowly making his way onto the street he pulled the hood over his head and looked back for a moment. Ira was standing there in the doorway with a half angered expression. For obvious reasons such as being shoved and ignored, but what was also readable was something alien to Ender. It was concern. Ira was, for the moment, the only person who ever cared for Ender and actually worried about his feelings. Wondering how he would survive the day was one of the many things she worried about. Afterwards he took a grander look at the entire house in which he resided. It was painted yellow on the outside with a white door and two windows on each side; of course, none of these were in the best condition but a house is a house. Ender traced the sign above the door carefully. It said in big letters "O ph nage" obviously it was meant to say _Orphanage_ but time was a cruel mistress and after a few years some letters began to fall off.

Looking back at Ira one more time he felt guilt spring up in his chest. _I shouldn't have given her an attitude_ he thought. With a quick wave and a small smile gestured towards her, he turned around and made his way towards school.

_I'm going to be late_ He thought subconsciously. Ender walked down the sidewalk with his head down and hood pulled over his head. Although, he didn't want to admit it but Ender never liked getting his hair wet or dirty, but he pressed on. Ender slowly made his way down the street trying to avoid eye contact or any other form of contact with anyone who passed by. Another internal sigh came to him when he realized someone was yelling in the distance and insulting him like it was their passion. _Just ignore them_. But how could he? The voices rose ever so slightly and some of the insults become more and more audible and could be heard in his ears.

"Just keep moving…" he started talking to himself as he often did. "It'll all be over so-" the words were caught off as a speeding car ran over a puddle on the street sending water flying towards the sidewalk. Ender was drenched in rain water and immediately looked over to the street to see who had run over the puddle. Peering down the street was a car making a hasty escape with hand sticking out of the window forming a middle finger. _Classy_ he thought.

Trying to resume walking he looked beside him and knew immediately a mistake was made as he looked at a puddle. Ender's entire body tensed up when he saw it. He tried to avert his gaze but it was almost impossible while staring at _it. _Ender blinked a couple of times as he stared at a reflection of himself made by the puddle. There _he _was. Ender was a sixteen year old boy was a pale white face and scruffy black hair. His origin, nationality, and original name are unknown by him and everyone else in the world. All he knew was that fifteen years ago there was a _terrible_ accident and his parents were killed and Ender was left as a child in the middle of nowhere. Ira found him and took him back to the Orphanage in which he grew up and lived to this very day.

All he ever wanted was to be a normal child and to have a loving family that believed in him, but the eyes that stared him back in the puddle told him that'd never happen. His eyes were a dark shade of violet that glowed dimly during the day. Why his eyes are purple rather than the regular shades of color that are attributed to humans is unknown. Why he is utterly hated because of this is also unknown, but one day he hopes to find out.

_I still don't understand why this ruined my life… _he blinked a few times _I thought they looked cool… beautiful even, but everyone else has their own ideas. _After thinking to himself he began talking out loud. "People believe I am a freak or some sort of monster. People outcast me and leave me alone in despair. People look at me with judgmental glares and think I should be dead." He started breathing rapidly now "People look at me and run away with their children! People hate me at the sheer sight of me." Ender paused and took one more look at the puddle before walking away and shaking his head. "People fear what they cannot understand…"

…

The walk to Ender's school didn't take any longer than five more minutes. He didn't realize that the school was upon him until he saw the giant shadow it reflected on the ground. Looking up he laid his eyes on the enormous structure before him. It was a large building covered with brick and sprinkled along the walls with windows with white borders, along with a metal sign near the front of it that said "Mineville Academy". The building was fairly large and weighed in at about three stories high. The roof of the building was glittered in solar panels that shone brightly in the glimmering sun. Taking another step back he looked at the surroundings of the building and found a lush green grass area flooding around the area of the school. Ender thought the view of the building and its surroundings were beautiful and felt as if he'd stare for an eternity. However, he was soon snapped out of his daze when a loud ringing sound filled his ears. He rushed inside the building without another moment of hesitation. Class had started.

…

Darting through the hallways Ender tried to make it to his class as fast as he could. He didn't need another reason for him to be the spotlight of ridicule. Ender refused to pay much attention to the winding hall around him because he knew already how the halls looked like. Its pure white walls and blue lockers; each decorated to one's own liking. Mineville High urged its student body to be as creative as possible in everything they do. _Hypocrites _a thought filled his mind _promoting all this creativity and originality, but at the first sight of something utterly unique you shun it, ostracize it._ The school board felt as if this would promote a better learning environment and could enhance the thinking process. _Bullshit._ Ender could have cared less for this system because there was nothing that he could do to his own locker or anything he did do would probably be torn down or defiled anyways.

Above the lockers were the white walls adorned with banners of previous athletics champions and awards from clubs that the school had. _I hate this place so much_ Ender couldn't help but feel angry towards the school for wanting to promote themselves on their accomplishments and fail to point out the weaknesses. He shook his head as he ran. It was a stupid reason to hate the school board for something that practically every other school did as well. On the inside he was just jealous that self-love was an impossible task for him. His sprint slowed down into a slow jog as the door to his first class was coming into view.

"All these thoughts are fucking depressing." He spoke out loud as he came upon the wooden door with the label _Room 224._ Ender reached out and placed his hand on the metal doorknob that planted itself on the door before him. With a deep, calm breath he swung the door open and stepped inside.

…

"Late are we? When will this stop, Ender?" A tall man wearing a white dress shirt and a black tie stared him down. The man's brown eyes bore down on the boy as if trying to provoke him. He stood in front of a whiteboard that plastered itself in the front of the room. The blue marker in his hand looked as if it were in pain because of the man's constant clenching. He cleared his throat loudly and spoke once more, but with more intensity.

"Why… Are… We… Late?" He took careful and precise timing in pronouncing the words in order to make Ender as uncomfortable as possible. However, as usual, he failed in doing so.

"Excellent question, Mr. Green!" Ender stated with false enthusiasm "It might have been the fact that it's raining cats and dogs outside? Or also the fact that I am not allowed to take the bus! Or any other form of transport. C'mon, you know this already." He stated flatly then ran a hand through his wet hair, pulling his hood back while doing so.

At this point Mr. Green's white skin began to turn red out of sheer anger, but after several seconds he realized he was better than that. "Take a seat." He spoke softly trying not to show his true anger towards the boy.

_Here comes the hard part_ Ender thought numbly as he turned his attention towards his other classmates. Every single pair of eyes fixated themselves on him and bore him down as if he were some sort of monster. _Oh wait. I am. _With a cheery smile he strolled to the back of the classroom trying to seem victorious in every way possible. It was a difficult task however; almost every student he passed called him a name or some sort of insult.

"Freak" "Loser" "Dumbass" "Monster". Although these comments would seem rather harsh to any other normal person, Ender was growing immunity towards it. _Just part of the routine. _All of the insults rolled off their tongues so easily and came without a second thought. Ender shook his head as he walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat on the desk most secluded from every other _normal_ student. This was something that for once, he actually enjoyed. Isolation in school was his best friend and he didn't mind it a single bit. It prevented him from being in contact from everyone else and in a way, protected him.

Ender pulled out a purple notebook from his book bag and opened it. It was full of drawings of him and weird drawings of shadows that often haunted his dreams. Although scared in his sleep, Ender thought that whatever haunted him was fascinating. He exhaled and took a good look around the room. The desks were brown and metal, _newly refurbished_ they called it. The student's wore white and blue uniforms to represent the schools and its colors. Usually, the uniforms had several yellow lines littering the shirts and pants and the school insignia of a blue pickaxe surrounded by a golden border. Uniform was mandatory for about ninety-nine percent of the student body. _Guess who can't wear it?_ Ender didn't realize it at first, but he let a laugh out loud upon the thought.

Almost bursting out in more laughter he remembered a direct quote from the principal "Unlike others who actually benefit our society, you do not have the privilege to wear the school colors nor represent our school." _Oh god… it's like they think I will kill them all. _

_I hate this place_ he thought sleepily. Ender blinked a few times and tried to focus in front of him and look at the board. It was a difficult task to see what was being written past all of the students sitting in front of him. He yawned and looked to the right to find one of the students staring at him. Blinking, she immediately averted from his gaze and buried herself back into the notes on the desk.

Ender shrugged and looked out to the window on his right. He closed his eyes and immersed himself in deep thought. _That was weird. People always shoot me dirty looks… but that wasn't out of fear or hate. _

"Hmm…" he hummed out loud. _It looked like curiosity. _At the corner of his eye the girl shifted around nervously as if she read his thoughts.

The girl had bright red hair that was curled up in a pony tail. Ender wasn't sure what got a hold of him but he found himself staring at her for quite some time. Something about her hair and the way she looked at him with… _blue eyes? _He couldn't get a good enough look before she turned away from him. _So wait, she can have red hair but my eyes can't be purple… cool. _A little jolt of anger spread its wings in his head, but he tried to suppress it.

Something weird happened next. Ender found himself wanting to talk to her, but every other thought in his body told him not to.

"Psst." He tried to get her attention. She didn't turn around but it appeared as if the girl heard his whispers. "Pss-"

"Ender!" Mr. Green boomed from across the room. His face appeared to be lit up with what appeared to be anger and joy at the same time. He thoroughly enjoyed getting the poor boy into trouble.  
"What were you doing?" his voice lowered into a menacing hiss and every student in the class turned their attention to the back of the classroom. _Shit _Ender thought numbly before replying as slyly as possible.

"Nothing much. Just, you know, takin' notes." His distraught was visible as his dark violet eyes scanned the room nervously. Ender turned to the red haired girl again, but froze upon making eye contact with her. She had delicate features with fair skin and deep ocean _blue eyes_. _Yeah… I knew it._ Ender couldn't help but blush as she stared at him with an apologetic look, as if knowing it was partially her fault he was in trouble. A small smile spread across her face as they made eye contact for several seconds. However, the moment was very short lived as Mr. Green decided to interrupt loudly.

"Oh? "Takin' notes" huh?" he made air quotes with his hands as he spoke. "Then would you like to tell me what we're covering in class today?" His hands played with each other around the blue marker and he smiled at the monster before him.

"That's easy. We're talking about…" On the outside he was calm and collected but on the inside Ender panicked. He and Mr. Green always had this mental rivalry with one another, trying to psych each other out rather than just swing at the other. And Ender didn't, nor did he ever, want to lose one of these mental wars with his teacher. He proceeded to cough in order to buy him time to figure out what was going on in class. Nervously looking around the only thing he found was his angered teacher walking towards him, each step blocking more and more of his view. The board was no longer visible.

Finally reaching the boy's table in the very back of the room, Mr. Green impatiently tapped his marker on to his desk and stared at him. "Well? I am waiting."

_Shit… I lost this one_ Ender mentally frowned. _Maybe I should guess… I know we're doing review but I'm not sure on what_ he didn't realize but the coughing continued, but not from him. He glanced to his side and saw the red haired girl facing forward but with her right hand in front of her mouth covering up a cough, but lazily letting her left arm swing behind her holding a notebook. Ender almost looked away before he realized something was written on it. It said in big bold letters "SLOPE".

_Oh wow… really? Still on that subject_ He shook his head and looked back up at the impatient man tapping on his desk, glaring at him with determined brown eyes. Ender cleared his throat and spoke.

"Settle down now Mr. Green. We're obviously talking about the slope formula aren't we?" Ender shrugged trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

The teacher slammed the marker on the desk pointing it to his open notebook. "Why are we drawing in my class?" _Stop trying to change the subject_ Ender thought fiercely as if trying to penetrate his mind. The teacher turned the notebook around and made the front of it face towards him. The man traced his drawings with his finger and a disgusted look appeared on his face. "What are these?" he said pointing to the shadow like figures that were drawn on the notebook before him "Your little freak friends?" Mr. Green spat mockingly.

"Give. It. Back." Ender spoke in clear and concise words, mimicking the fierce tone that his teacher had mercilessly used earlier. Only this time Ender didn't fail.

If any other student would have done this, the teacher would have sent them to the principal's office without a moment's notice. But Mr. Green took one good look at him and decided against it. He flinched as Ender's violet eyes tore into him like a predator just finding its meal. It might have been his imagination but his eyes glowed just a tad bit brighter.

He pushed the notebook back at the edge of the table until it slid and hit Ender in the chest and spoke calmly. "Like I wanted to keep this contaminated piece of shi-"

"Finish that sentence. I dare you." Ender stood up and slammed his hand on the desk. The teacher flinched backwards as the boy before him changed his composure from a menacing stare to a sarcastic smile. He froze as the boy reached out and touched his hand lightly.

"You calm down now, okay? Next thing you know there's a heart attack knocking on your door." Mr. Green pulled his hand back immediately in disgust like someone took a pile of trash and threw it at him. "Please… Do refrain from touching me." He walked away seeming absolutely disgusted that _he_ touched his hand.

With a triumphant exhale, Ender got his bag and things together to put them away.

_Wanna get her name, genius? _His consciousness mocked him from the back of his head as he turned over to the vacant room. Everyone, including the teacher, had already rushed out of the room on to their next classes.

"Fuck!" He said fumbling his things "Wait up!" he called after and dashed out the door. Making a turn down the long corridor he could see a faint crimson red in the distance. Ender took one step forward before realizing that she'd be gone in a few seconds, disappearing in a sea of students.

He sighed through his nose and slapped himself on the forehead. "Well… tomorrow's another day."

…


End file.
